my Harry Potter drabbles
by krazy4ne
Summary: just a little drabble
1. Drabble 1

It was over, Voldemort was dead. Hermione was waiting to see her two best friends. She was at the castle helping direct people to places that help was needed. She has explaining to a local from Hogsmeade to go to the hospital wing and get some more rags to dress wounds till they can be healed properly. She looks up over the young lady's shoulder and sees Ron coming over the hill with a weak Harry hanging on his shoulder. She quickly forgets the local and runs to Ron and Harry. As she approaches Ron stops and lowers Harry to the ground. Hermione falls to the ground next to Harry crying as she brushes his dirty unruly hair off of his forehead.

"he'll be fine Mione. He is just exhausted." Ron says kneeling beside her slowly rubbing her back.

"thank you Ron. You are the best" she turns and hugs him.

"where's my hug." Harry mumbles. Hermione suddenly turns her head and sees those emerald green eyes that fill her dreams nightly. She leans over him and cups his cheeks in her hand.

"I was so afraid" tears start falling down her cheeks as she caresses Harry's face. "I thought I lost you." She strokes his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I could never leave you Mione. I am yours for forever." Harry smile slightly and reaches his hand up softly stroking her cheek. Hermione leans her face in to his palm and closes her eyes. "I love you Hermione." She opens her eyes and looks into his.

"I love you too Harry." She smiles

"no Hermione I love you… I am in love with you… I want to be with you." Harry says

"I know Harry." She smiles and leans down placing her lips chastely to his. He kisses her back softly trying to show how much he loves her with the little strength he has at the moment.


	2. Drabble 2

She came running to me in tears. I wrapped my arms around her holding her tight as she cried. I sat on the stair behind me pulling her into my lap letting her use my shoulder as her tissue to wipe her nose on as her tears slow.

"Do you want to tell me what happened Mione?" I stroke her hair as she looks up at me.

"That stupid git was shagging her." She sniffles

"Oh Mione I am sorry, he is a prat." I brush the hair out of her face.

"In an unlocked broom closet no less."

"He is pretty stupid not just for not locking the door but for cheating on you."

"Harry what am I going to do now? I thought we were going to get married after Hogwarts and have a family together now that Voldemort is gone." She nuzzles in my neck. I killed Voldemort a few months ago during our winter break.

"I know Mione. I thought about having that with Ginny but since I found her going down on Dean Thomas…"

"Oh Harry I didn't know" Hermione sits up in my lap.

"It's ok Mione I have always loved another more than her."

"Oh? Anyone I know?"

"You might. She is very smart and in the top of all her classes. Her favorite place is the library or reading in front of the fireplace in the commons." I smile at her as she tries to figure it out.

"I don't remember seeing anyone else reading in the commons besides you and me," she freezes a moment then points to herself, "me? You love me?"

"Yes Mione I do. You have always been by my side and looked out for me, helped me and never once betrayed me. I have always loved you but not till after voldemort was gone that I could really say it and feel it without him finding out and taking you from me, but now I can all I want and I want to shout it from the top of the earth. But only one thing stands in my way."

"What is that?"

"You answering me this one question."

"And what question is that, Harry?" she smiles.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you be my girlfriend?" I smile and show her my house ring, a symbol to show that we are dating.

"oh Harry," she takes off her necklace which has a little Gryffindor crest charm on it and take my ring and slides it one the puts her necklace back on. "Yes Harry I will be your girlfriend." She leans forward and kisses me passionately. I wrap my arms around her tighter pulling her closer.

"Mmm you have no idea how long I have wanted to kiss you like that." I say and kiss her again cupping her cheek in my hand. She smiles into our kiss and places her hand on mine.

"I love you too Harry, for a while now I have."

"Really?" I had no idea.

"Yes, I only stayed with Ron because I thought you were with Ginny still…" I stop her talking by kissing her again.

"Hermione I love you but please stop talking so I can kiss you." I say, she giggles as I kiss her again. I lick her lips wanting into her mouth she grants me my request and I slip my mouth into hers.


End file.
